


City of Lost Bones

by Dominatrix



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Isabelle, Gen, Humor, Laughed so hard at the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clary is desperate, Isabelle highly annoyed and Jace almost a little too relaxed.</p>
<p>Clary's training to become a shadow huntress takes course quite good and flows smoothly. Well...Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Lost Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my sweetest honey, Mira, who inspired me to do this just because she mashed up two titles of the series while talking. Love you so badly :)

„Clary you lunatic, do you want to kill me?“ I looked down on the girl in front of me disapprovingly. And when I say down, I really mean it. I wore boots with high heels, and she was…tiny. A little taller than a kneeling dachshund, at least it seemed like this to me. Why I talked to her like that had a very easy reason: She had been slithering round the corner like a Canadian ice hockey player and crashed into me frontally. Well, her figure avoided that I lost my way just an inch but it was confusing anyway. She looked as if she had something bad in mind, and the way her red hair stuck out her head in combination with the dangerously clueless spark in her huge green eyes alarmed me.

“Clary” I repeated very calm, “what did you do?”

“I’m searching your brother.”

"What’s the matter? Didn’t you want to train with Jace?“

Since she and Jace were kind of together now – honestly spoken it was a riddle to me why Clary even made the effort to go home sometimes if she was here most of the time anyways – they trained almost continuously. Hrhrm. _Trained_. Big quotation marks and a visibly lifted eyebrow from my side. I mean it was sweet and everything, but Jace was my brother, in some kind of complicated way. And so everything that had something to do with this wasn’t really my area. Not at all. Clary grew to the roots of her hair, what looked rather funny, because she looked like these colour cards you get in the do-it-yourself superstore when you want to paint your walls…But I get side-tracked. Anyhow she looked at me with an innocent blink of her eyelashes.

“Nothing happened. I mean it’s not like we would have practiced to draw runes and I would have drawn something wrong or something…” Her doll face had grown pale but had some bustling red spots on both of her cheeks.

“Clary” I started off threatening. “Please tell me that that’s not true.”

“I was so nervous” she whimpered.

 

“I…My hand was trembling so badly and now there’s something…missing.”

“PARDON?” Her choice of words shocked me deeply, but I tried not to imagine Jace in a potentially suggestive situation while I shooed Clary in front of me like a herding dog. She scurried along the corridor, luckily in one of the training halls and not in Jace’ room. This would’ve been a little too much. With fast pace and clattering noises on the parquet floor I directly threw myself on Jace…or on that what was left of him.

“Clary, what’s this?”

“Hey, Iz” Jace murmured. „I’m super. Just hanging around a bit.“

Yes, this was probably the best explanation for his current condition. He really looked relaxed and easy the way he sat in the armchair, and if the left half of his body hadn’t been much more flatter and undefined than the right one I would’ve thought it was Jace’ normal bearing. But like this…

“Lift your left arm” I asked Jace.

“I’m afraid that won’t work, sis.” Actually he looked a little _too_ relaxed.

“Clary, dear, please say that you didn’t remove nearly early every bone in the left half of my brother’s body because of a stupid accident.”

“Erm…I didn’t remove nearly early every bone in the left half of your brother’s body because of a stupid accident…?”

“Is that true?”

“No” she admitted quietly. Now it was over with every kind of my patience.

“What is that supposed to mean? Are you insane? How are we supposed to fix that again? I mean…How?”

„I told you that I can create new runes. Well, sometimes I don’t do it on purpose and sometimes they are…different.”

"Sometimes? What do you mean: _Sometimes_?”

“Remember the day I didn’t want to show you my hands.“

“Yeah?” I had a bad feeling. I had guessed there was something wrong.

„Well, my skin was somehow gone."

„Gone?“

„Skeleton hands“ Jace piped up. „It was so awesome. You should have heard the noise when she drummed her fingers on the table.“

 

“You shut up, rubber doll” I cut him short.

“So come on: Do what you have done the last time.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Seriously?” I replied cuttingly. „What could get worse?“

„I could un-bone his right half too…“

Again there was a comment from the cheap seats. „I would know a few things one could do without any bones at all.”

“Ugh Jace I swear…One more word and I’ll break every bone that’s still inside of you.”

It was as if I had covered his mouth with Duct Tape, he was silent all of a sudden. I looked at Clary, who crouched besides Jace and patted his boneless hand.

“You take your stele and draw this rune again, just in reverse. Do some witch-stuff.” I had not turned around fully when Clary tiny voice sounded one more time.

“Where are you going?”

"I need somebody I can take my emotions out on. When Jace has bones again…Call me, I’ll take him. Until then I’ll subjugate my other brother.”

 

I never saw again that Clary drew a rune wrong, if only for a millimetre.


End file.
